stay loving you
by Vmagnae
Summary: Ini ceritanya GS okeyy maafkan saya jika castnya tidak sesuai dengan yang readers inginkan dan disini ceritanya taehyung adiknya jungkook okey sekali lagi maafkan sayaa – BTS milik keluarga mereka , intertaintmen mereka Kecuali jungkook dan jimin hahaha / ketawa setan / JIKOOK COUPLE ... THIS IS JIKOOK COUPLE


**STAY LOVING YOU **

**.**

**.**

Ini ceritanya GS okeyy maafkan saya jika castnya tidak sesuai dengan yang readers inginkan dan disini ceritanya taehyung adiknya jungkook okey sekali lagi maafkan sayaa –

BTS milik keluarga mereka , intertaintmen mereka

Kecuali jungkook dan jimin hahaha / ketawa setan /

.

.

.

.

Author : Vmagnae

Cast : KIM JUNGKOOK (GS )

: PARK JIMIN

: KIM TAEHYUNG

: JUNG HYUNRA

RATED : T

_Summary : "jika noona bodoh sekalian saja bodoh , bodoh karena jimin hyung ,dan sekarang sekalian saja noona idiot untuk kembali ke jimin hyung , kembalilah noona..."_

Aku berjalan seiring waktu yang berjalan juga , berjalan tak tentu arahh yahh berjalan seperti orang bodoh dengan pandangan kosong , yahh dan entah mengapa kaki ini menuntunku untuk berjalan pulang ke rumah , membuka pintu perlahan dan masuk ke dalan kamar yahh dirumah terlihat sepi aku hanya tinggal dengan adik laki lakiku yang bernama KIM TAEHYUNG eomma ? appa ? mereka sibuk dengan urusan pekerjaan mereka di luar negrii aku mecoba untuk menutup mata tapii telinga ini mendengar seperti seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarku

" TOK ..TOK .."

" Noonaaa , kau sudah pulang ?" tanya adikku dari luar pintu kamar

"Ne ~ .. masuklah taehyung-ie " jawabku dari dalam

Perlahan tapi pasti taehyung berjalan ke dalam kamarkuu

"Nonaa waeyoo ? masih memikirkan namja ituu ? apakah masih kurang puas kau telah disakiti seperti ituu ? mengapa masih terus memikirkannya ?" ucap taehyung sedih

"Tae-tae sulit untuk tida memikirkannya " ucapku

"Lupakan dia noonaa , dia dengan mudah melupakanmu tapii kenapa kau tak bisa?"

"Ini tidak semudah membalikan telapak tangan taehyung , kau selalu memaksaku untuk melupakannya , ini sulit tae , sulitt "jawabku sambil menitikkan air mata

Aku menangis yah menangis bagaikan yeoja bodoh yang mengharapkan namjanya ah ani –mantan namjanya- kembali kedalam dekapannya . sesakit inikah ternyata dicampakkan oleh orang yang kita cintai ?

_**Flashback 2 tahun yang lalu**_

Terlihat 2 remaja muda yang sedang duduk di bawah rindangnya pohon maple , sedang membacaa yah terkadang remaja lelaki mengganggu remaja perempuan yang sedang membaca

"yaa , park jimin perhenti mengganggukuu " ucap yeoja tersebut

"hahaha ... lihat wajahmu seperti harimau betinaa , sama seperti taehyung " upac namja tersebut –park jimin–

"hunn dasar park baka jimin , yaa jelas sama aku kan kakak dari kim taehyung " kata jungkook –yeoja tsb-

"ne~ ... mian neeee .. jgan marah lagii aku mencintaimu jeon jungkook " kata jimin sambil memeluk jungkook

"heem .. aku juga mencintaimu park jimin walaupun sifatmu agak _abstrud tapii kau yang paling terbaik buat diriku jiminn , terima kasih _" jawab jungkook sambil membalas pelukan jimin

Tapi itu 2tahun yang lalu 2 tahun dimana mereka bersama sampai mereka lulus dari skolah mereka dan memilih melanjutkan ke universitas yang mereka inginkan awalnya hubungan mereka baik baik saja sampai pada semester ke 3 jimin tak pernah mengubungiku aku mecoba untuk menghubunginya tapi tak pernah di jawab , tak tahukah jungkook merindukanmu jimin ? seegois itukah dirimu !

Dan pada saat yang tak terduga saat jungkook sedang pergi ke caffe yang biyasanya jungkook dan jimin datangi , ia tak sengaja melihat jimin dengan sahabat semasa SMAnya jung hyunra , bercanda gurau dan berpegangan tangan dan tak sengaja pula jungkook mendengan ucapan jimin " aku mencintaimu hyunra "

Bagai sebuah kaca hati jungkook terasa pecah hancur berkeping keping tapi , jungkook tak menghiraukan hatinya yang sudah hancur itu yah jungkook mendatangi meja jimin dan teman ehem , mantan temannya itu masih pantaskah hyunra dinamakan teman ? jungkook datan ke meja mereka " ehem jimin " kata jungkook bergetar

Jimin menoleh dan medapatkan wajah malaikatnya yang dia sayangi menitikan air mata

"y..yaa ? "jawab jimin gugup

" jadi selama ini kau dengan hyunra ? " kataku bergetar

" maaf !" jawab jimin sambil menunduk

" maaf ? kau fikir 2 tahun adalah waktu yang singkat untuk kita menjalin hubungan ini ? , apakah masih kurang dengan semua pengorbananku ini jimin , aku masih mencintaimu , menyayangi seperti saat pertama , tak bisakah kau mempertahankan ini ? tak bisakah kau menghargaiku jimin ? " jawabku menangis di depannya masa bodoh dengan image ku di dpan mereka

" maaf waktu sudah berjalan jungkook , semua passti berubah seiring berjalannya waktu , pola fikir , perilaku , begitu juga dengan perasaan ini , rasaku denganmu sudah hilang , menguap , " ujar jimin dengan tegas

"aku tak percaya dengan yang kau ucapkan jimin , aku membencimu dan kau hyunra kau adalah teman terjahat yang pernah masuk kedalam kehidupanku ! BAKA BAKA BAKAAAAAAA ! " kataku mengamuk dan tak lupa memberi pukulan telak di perut jimin dan menampar hyunra

Aku berlari berlari entah kemanaa tak tahu arah yah dan disinilah aku sekarang didpan sungai han , rasanya inin sekali menceburkan jimin ke sungai han dan menengelamkan hyunra juga disungai han ini hahaha terdengar sadis tapi itu hanyalah hayalan belakaa . hari menjelang pagii dan aku memutuskan untuk pulang

hari hari kulewati begitu saja tak ada jungkook yang sering tersenyum ramah lagi bahkan taehyung sudah tak mengenal jungkook lagi seperti noonanya hah ...

"noonaa , tae-tae masuk ne ~ " tanya taehyun dari luar

"..."

Merasa tak ada jawaban taehyung pun masuk ke kemar noonanya itu , taehyung merasa miris melihat kakaknya yang seperti ini , tak tahukah jimin jungkook tersiksa karena ini , tersiksa oleh rasa cintanya denganmu apakah ini rencanamu untuk menghancurkan jungkook ? dimana hatimu itu jimin ?

"noona , taehyung sayang dengan noona , tak bisakah nona berhenti bersedih ?, tae-tae sedih jika noona ters bersedih "kata taehyun sedih

jungkook menoleh ke adiknya tersebut , memperlihatkan wajah cantiknya yang byasa terlihat bersinar kini terlihat meredup matanya terlihat sayu dan terdapat jejak jejak air mata di pipinya

"taehyung" kata jungkook

"noona , " taehyung langsung memeluk kakaknya tersebut dan menangis dalam diam didekapan kakaknya

"noona tak bisakah kau se ceria dulu ? tak bisakah kamu melupakannya ? " ucap taehyung bergetar

"uljimayo taehyungie , maafkan noona , nee noona akan berusaha untuk se ceria duluu , bantu noona untuk melupakanna ne " jawab jungkook berusaha seceria dulu walaupun ada yang mengganjal di dalam hatinya

"gomawo noona " jawab taehyung

Hari hari ku jalani terus berusaha untuk menghilangkan bayangan dirimya dalam fikiranku , berusaha menghapus semua tentang dirimu menghapus rasa ini menjalani hari hariku seperti byasanya ? aku rasa tak bisa tak bisa se sempurna byasanyaa yatuhan bisakah aku lepas dari jimin ? yah perlahan tapi pasti akhirnya aku bisa , bisa menjalani hari hariku menyibukkan diriku dengan berbagai tugas yang dosen berikan kepadakuu . kadang disaat teman teman merasa lalah dengan tugas yang dosen berikan disitu aku senang , senang dengan tugas yang dosen yang berikan bisa menyibukkan otakku agar tak memikirkan jimin lagi

Hah .. libur musim panas tiba taehyung pasti tak akan dirumah , oh taehyungie tak bisakah kau berdiam dirumah menemani noonamu yang cantik ini ? selalu seperti ituu dan skarang ini aku sedang menyiapkan barang barang yang akan taehyung siapkan untuk menginap dirumah temannya

"tok .. tok "

Aku bergegas turun untuk membukakan pintu rumah

"yaa tunggu sebentar " ujarku

Aku membukakan pintu dan ... yatuhan inikah mimpi aku melihat jiminku yatuhan benarkah ini jiminku ? park baka jimin ?  
"hai kook-ie ? bagaimana kabarmu ?" ujarnya cangguh

" apa yang kau lakukan disini ? masih ingat rumahku rupanyaa , oh atau menertawakan aku ? iya ? " ujarku meninggi

" aniya ,, akuu hanya ingin bilang maaf" ucap jimin menunduk

" maaf ? hell ! ini sudah berjalan 6bulan jimin dan kau baru bilang mintaa maaf skarang ? setelah 6 buan yang lalu kau mencampakkan aku dengan teman baikku sendiri ? dimana hati nurani mu itu jimin hiks ... " ujarku menangis

Jimin berusaha memelukku tapi aku menghindar

"masih pantaskah kau memelukku ? eoh ? don't touch me jimin " jawabku menangis

" aku mohon maafkan aku , aku masih mencintaimu kook-ie masih , rasa ini bahkan semakin bertambah saat aku berusaha menghilangkannya , maka dari itu au mencoba menghilangkannya dengan cara mendekati hyunra " jawab jimin

"tapii , kenapa harus hyunra jimin ? kau tau hyunra bahkan temanku sahabatku jimin " ujarku sambil berlinang air mata

"dia yang mengatakan mencintaiku , maka dari itu aku berusaha intuk menyukainya tapi tak bisa , bayangmu slalu terlintas di fikiranku , aku tak bisa jika harus melupakanmu jungkook tak bisaaa "ucap jimin lirih

"pergilah , aku tak ingin melihatmu lagi " ucapku dan langsung mengunci pintunya

Aku tak menghiraukan jimin yang memanggil namaku dan mengetuk pintu ini aku menangis dalam dia , dan saat aku merasa jimin sudah pergi aku menghapus air mata ini dan beranjak ke kamar taehyung lagi untuk membantunya berkemas

"noona" ujar taehyung

" ne~ hyungie ? waeyo ?" jawabku

"tadi ada jimin hyung ? " tanyanya lagi

"itu tidak penting taehyung , sudah apa lagi yang akan kau bawa ? " jawabku berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan

"noona , tatap taehyung " kata taehyung sambil menngkup wajahku

"yatuhan hyungie ada apaa sebenarnyaa"jawabku gemas

Aku melihat tatapan taehyung berubah menjadi serius oh tuhan taehyung bahkan masih berumur 16 tahun

"jawab pertanyaanku yang jujur noona " katanya tegas

"wae ? , apa yang ingin kau bicarakan tae ? " ucapku gugup

"noona masih mengharapkan jimin hyung kan ? , aku melihatmu noona setiap malam kau selalu menangis kadang juga kau menggumamkan nama jimin hyung saat kau tidur , sebesar irukah kau mencintainya noona ? " kata taehyung tegas

Aku tak bisa berkata apa apa hanya bisa menangis dan memelukknya

"maafkan noona taehyungie , noona tak hisa jika kau menyuruhku untuk melupakannya , aku tak bisa " jawabku menangis di pelukan taehyung

Taehyung melepas pelukannya dan ditatapnya manik indah kakaknya dan mengusap air mata yang menutupi sinar mata kakaknya

"jika noona bodoh sekalian saja bodoh , bodoh karena jimin hyung ,dan sekarang sekalian saja noona idiot untuk kembali ke jimin hyung , kembalilah noona" ujuar taehyung

"yah , kau benar sekalian saja aku idiot untuk kembali kepada jimin , gomawo tae , aku menyayangimu " ujarku

"baiklah noona aku akan pergi ke rumah temanku sekarang , anyeong noonaa" ujar taehyung

Ke esokan harinya aku ber tekat untuk pergi ke apertemen jimin yah tekatku sudah bulat untuk menemuinya au menaiki taksi sesampainya aku segera menekan securty code untuk membuka apertemen jimin '_semoga masih tetap .._' aku menekan tombolnya 090398

"CKLEK "

Pintu terbuka syukurlah jimin tak mengubah kode sandinya aku masuk dan melihat sekelilingnya dan aku melihat semua sepi dan akhirnya disinilah aku di dpan pintu kamar jimin , aku membuka pintu perlahan dan mendapatka jimin sedang tertidur aku mendekat ke ranjangnya dan mengusap pelan pipinya yang semakin tirus dan sedikit panas haah kebiasaan jimin saat deman tak pernah mau ke dokter aku segera mengambil air hangat dan mengusap dahi jimin perlahan dan perlahan tapi pasti jimin membuka matanya

"kook-ie " ujar jimin sambil memegang tanganku

"yah jimin " jawabku

"jika ini mimpi biarkanlah aku terus tertidur " jawab jimin sambil menitikkan air mata

"tidak jimin kau tidak bermimpi , ini aku jungkookmu sayang " ucapku sambil mengecup kening jimin

Jimin langsung bangun dari tidurnya dan memelukku menenggelamkan wajahku di dadanya yang bidang menyalurkan rasa rindunya yang selalma ini ia pendam

" aku merindukanmu sayang , aku mohon jgan pergi lagi , maafkan sifat egoisku ini jungkook , maafkan aku" kata jimin

Aku hanya mengangguk di dalam pelukannya dan aku merasakan bahuku basah yah aku tau pasti jimin menangis sekarang , aku mengusap punggungnya dan membisikkan kata kata cinta untuk jimin

"sudahlah jimin ini sudah berlalu , kita mulai semuanya dari awal yahh , bisakah ?" jawabkuu

"yahh , tentu saja bintang saranghae " jawab jimin memelukku lagi

"nado, sarangahae" jawab jimin

_** FIN **_


End file.
